Corruption (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story Serenity is at the community center with the other students of Domino Academy, waiting to be picked up after the attack on the school. Joey arrives, Serenity rushing over to hug him. Joey: It’s alright now, Serenity. You’re safe. Serenity: (Crying) Who would do such a despicable thing? Taking out the school. Joey: We can worry about that later. In the meanwhile, let’s get you home. Joey and Serenity head home, when a group of Hunters surrounds them. Joey takes a defensive stance, Serenity looking nervous. Joey: Hey, losers. Need directions to the dry cleaners? Odion removes his hood, revealing himself. Odion: You will deliver a message for us. To the Pharaoh’s descendant. Joey: Sorry. But Professor Banner’s cat doesn’t have any descendants. Serenity chuckles a bit at that, though Odion looks unamused. Odion: You are good friends with the descendant. The one who possesses the Dueltrix. Joey: I guess you don’t remember. No one’s seen him since the whole brainwashing incident. Odion: Check the museum, by speaking to Mahad. The message must be delivered. To meet me at the pier tonight at midnight. Joey: Geez, I’d love to, but that’d be past my bedtime. I’ll consider passing on your message though. Odion: You will. Which is why we’ll use a little, incentive. The Hunters lunge forward, as Joey shoots a web from his tail at one of them, slamming him into another. A hunter goes to punch Joey, him flipping over him and kicking the Hunter away. He shoots more webs, hitting the Hunters in the face. Odion walks forward, Joey eager to go. Joey: Bring it on! I can handle anything you humans can dish! Joey leaps at Odion, as Odion’s tail swipes and strikes Joey, sending him to the side. Joey groans, grabbing his chest. Joey: I’m going to feel that for a while. Serenity screams, as Joey gets up, Odion’s tail wrapped around Serenity’s neck. Odion: Bring the Dueltrix wielder at midnight. Or she dies. Joey: No! Give her back! Joey aims to fire a web, as a Hunter tosses a smoke bomb, the Hunters disappearing into it. Joey: Darn it! Joey shoots a web, swinging off. He arrives at the museum, wandering around. He flags down a receptionist. Joey: Excuse me. I’m looking for a Mahad. Receptionist: Try the Egyptian department. That’s usually where he’s stationed. Joey takes off running, heading down the stairs. Yami and Mahad are talking, it looking serious. Yami: So, this situation is escalating quickly. Can I count on your help? Mahad: Of course, my Pharaoh. I live to serve you. Joey: Yami! Yami turns, Joey panting heavily. Yami: Oh, hey there, Joey. I guess this is sorta a surprise. Joey: They, they got Serenity! End Scene That night, Yami and Joey are at the pier, anxiously awaiting the Hunters. Yami: I have to say, this is a very elaborate trap. Blowing up the school, completely scattering the police, targeting a close friend. This Marik guy seems to know what he’s doing. The Hunters arrive, as Marik walks in front. Odion is towards the front, holding Serenity. Joey: Serenity! Let her go, you monsters! Marik: Funny. I never said for you to bring the half breed, Pharaoh. Yami: Call me by my actual name. It’s Yami. Marik: Very well, Yami. Of course, I do have you to blame for my hatred for half breeds. Joey: Enough talk! I wanna pound his face right in and… Yami: Joey, hold on a moment. We will get her, I promise. (He turns to Marik.) Why don’t you enlighten me? Marik: I’m surprised she didn’t tell you yet. Yami: She clammed up the moment your name came up. And judging by skin tone and you seeing me as some ancient Pharaoh, I’d guess you’re related. Marik: Brother and sister to be precise. Joey: Uh, who are we talking about? Marik: Our family comes from a long line of Tomb Keepers, defending the tomb of the Pharaoh until he was to be reincarnated. Somewhere along the line, alien blood was brought into the mix. Yami: Anodite blood. Or mana. Marik: The descendant to become the Tomb Keeper is to be either the eldest son, or one with the gifts of the Anodite, which we refer to as at the spark. I never wanted the job as Tomb Keeper, but it fell to me. Until my sister revealed her spark. Why should she obtain my birthright, just because she has foul blood in her that manifested into power? That day I left, with my protector Odion. With the revolution that has been occurring in this city, I thought I’d come to take advantage of the time. However, merely protesting against the half breeds is no longer enough! Marik looks with an estranged look, causing Yami to instinctively activate the Dueltrix. Marik: I now want the death and destruction of all that associate themselves with half breeds! Hunters! Kill them! The Hunters draw automatic weapons, as Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. Snare-ye-oh: Snare-ye-oh! The Hunters open fire, as Snare-ye-oh and Joey leap over them, climbing up a warehouse wall. Joey fires a web, gunking up some guns, while Snare-ye-oh extends bandages with eyes on them, firing lasers to destroy them. Joey: We should’ve pounced sooner! Snare-ye-oh: Just stick to the plan now! Snare-ye-oh pushes off the wall, dropping down and stomping a Hunter into the ground. They fire their guns at him, the bullets tearing through his paper body. He reforms, as he fires a powerful laser from his puzzle necklace. The Hunters are blown back, as Snare-ye-oh leaps over them again, drawing all of their firepower. Snare-ye-oh fires an ice beam at the ground, creating icicles to protect himself. Joey stays to the shadows, as he goes to sneak up on Odion, who is now facing away from him, watching Snare-ye-oh fight. Joey fires a web at Odion’s face, as Marik intercepts, releasing a dark wind from his hand. Marik: Don’t think that I forgot about you, half breed. You may be a useful tool for me. Joey charges at Marik, as Marik holds his hand up, swiftly grabbing Joey’s head from behind. Joey screams, as darkness begins to flow into him. Serenity: Joey! Snare-ye-oh: Hold on! Snare-ye-oh fires lasers, blasting through the Hunters. Odion tosses Serenity to the side, her hitting the ground. Snare-ye-oh extends bandages out, eyes opening up on them. Odion dashes in, tackling Snare-ye-oh. His bandages get aimed upward, firing lasers to the sky. Serenity gets up, running off. Umbra appears before her, her bumping into him and being knocked over. Umbra: Going somewhere, little girl? Snare-ye-oh reverts, as Odion stands down. Yami: What? You don’t think I’m a threat anymore? Odion: Stand down. Master Marik is not well. The less you resist him, the better. Yami: Not when he’s messing with my friends! Mahad! Now! Mahad leaps off a warehouse, ensnaring Umbra in bandages, him falling over. Mahad picks Serenity up, hopping back onto the warehouse. Yami runs past Odion, who lets him go. Joey has fallen to his knees, Marik transferring darkness into him. Shadows form under his eyes. Joey: (Straining) Must, serve, Marik. Marik: Good. Now, chase down the one who fled. Kill them both. Joey leaps into the air, going after Mahad. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards and slamming it down. Ghost Dust: Ghost Dust! Ghost Dust flies after Joey, as he releases green dust, causing Joey to come to a stop. Ghost Dust then phases into his head. Ghost Dust floats in darkness in Joey’s head, it forming a thick fog. Joey is caught in the middle of the darkness. Ghost Dust: Joey! Fight it! Think about your sister! If you listen to this Marik, then Serenity will be in harms way! Do you really want to become his servant?! A dark hand grabs Ghost Dust, pulling him out of Joey’s head. Marik has a grip on Ghost Dust’s head, darkness going into them. However, Ghost Dust resists it, as he slips out, disappearing. Marik: Too bad. I’ll just have to destroy everything he cares about to lure him out. Marik jumps back down to the ground, Joey following. Greiger walks up, Marik grinning. Marik: Was the message received? Greiger: Yes. The Enforcers demand a meet to, settle our differences. Marik: Good. Odion, prepare the troops. We’ll end this war by killing them all. Then, the entirety of the East will be next! Yami is hiding in the shadows of the warehouse, sneaking off. End Scene Yami arrives at the Arcadia House, Bastion letting him in. Sayer and Aki meet him, Aki wearing a nightgown. Aki: (Rubbing her eyes) It’s after midnight. This better be important. Yami: I need your help. Sayer: Well, this is interesting. I thought you thought our methods too extreme. Yami: You heard of the bombing at the school today, right? Aki: Everyone felt it happen. Yami: The group responsible, the Hunters, are engaging in an all out war with the Enforcers soon. Like, within the next few hours. They also managed to brainwash Joey. Sayer: Aki, rally the troops. We need to get ready. Aki: Sayer, we’re actually going to help him?! Sayer: Regardless of our attitudes towards each other, we have to be able to work together when the situation calls for it. Aki goes off, beginning to gather the others. Yami: Thanks. However, you have to agree to not kill them. Once we stop them, we let the police take them away. Sayer: (Sighs) If that is truly necessary for us to cooperate. I don’t want us to be at war against each other, when there are so many other enemies. Yami: I have to say, you’re unusually calm about this. It makes me feel uneasy. Sayer: We do have our differences. But we both know what is needed to be done, to cause change to occur. The other members of the Arcadia Movement gather, as Bruno bursts in, hopping frantically. Bruno: Problem! Problem! They know! They know! Yami: Bruno? Aki: You know Bruno? Yami: He taught me enough about engineering to built the Dueltrix. Sayer: Who knows? Bruno: They know! They know! The chicken who used to feed me breadcrumbs, he has such bad taste. Never tasted good, and never compatible in birdcage sculptures! But he had a friend! A candle guy! Flames hot enough to match a welding torch! Ah, I so wish to find a welding torch in the junkyard. It would make developing weapons for you so much easier. Yami: (Reaching for the Dueltrix.) I didn’t realize that you needed weapons. With your superior abilities and all. Sayer: So you admit it, then. Yami: No, just using your words. Crow: Not only weapons. Yami turns, as Crow and Axel enter the Arcadia House. Crow: Sayer told Bruno to make bombs, providing the C4 for it. What I’m saying, is that he’s the source of the bomb that blew up Domino Academy! Yami: You?! That could’ve killed hybrids! That could’ve killed Serenity! Aki: Sayer, is that true? Sayer: It is true that Bruno requested C4 to use to sell explosive devices. But there is no way that I could’ve been involved in the selling of the bomb that was used on that school. Yami: That’s a load of baloney if I ever heard it! Axel: You have two choices right now. Either surrender yourself, or we take you down. Sayer: Oh, you’re really going to arrest me?! I don’t think that my friends will allow that to happen. The members of the Arcadia Movement get ready to fight, eager for it. Yami: I know you’re like special forces or something, but that wasn’t your best move. Weevil summons Basic Insect, which hops at Yami and the others. Crow leaps into the air, kicking it away. Yami activates the Dueltrix, as Sayer releases magnetic pulse waves, pushing the Dueltrix down, transforming Yami. Nanohopper: What?! Sayer: You made a grave mistake in making me an enemy. Rex and Bastion charge forward, as Axel takes his Pyronite form, shooting blasts of fire at them. They push through it, as Nanohopper hops forward, shrinking as he hits Rex, knocking him backwards. Nanohopper hops off Rex onto Bastion, grabbing his crystal hair. He swings him overhead, throwing him at Mai, knocking her out of the sky. Tania charges in, swinging her fists at Crow, him dodging and leaping over it, flipping at her head, Tania brushing him aside. Axel dashes in, grabbing Tania by the wrist and judo flipping her into the ground. Sayer: Mako, put him out. Mako fires streams of water, which Axel manages to evade, shooting a fire stream back at him. Mako blocks it with water, when he’s kicked in the face by a shrunken Nanohopper, as Sayer holds his hand up, trapping Nanohopper in magnetic waves, him floating in it. Nanohopper: Oh, well played. Nanohopper grows back to regular size, Sayer’s grip not deteriorating. Espa Roba shoots lightning at Crow, while Mindy multiplies to dog pile him. Crow catches her and throws her and her clones into the lightning path, them all floating helplessly. Axel charges in, leaping and kicking Espa in the head. Axel throws a fireball at Sayer, as Aki forms a thick thorn tendril shield, taking the fire, it burning away. Crow charges at a new member, Broder. He has large spiky brown hair, with green eyes. He has Necrofriggian wings that form around him into a winter coat, him wearing a sports sweat suit. Crow leaps and kicks at Broder, who catches it with his hand, freezing his leg. Crow: What?! Broder: Neat trick, huh? Here’s another one. Broder breathes ice breath at Crow, freezing him over. Axel throws fireballs at Aki, who continuously grows tendril shields, each of them being destroyed. Broder expands his wings, flying at and phasing through Axel, freezing him. Axel lights his fire brighter, burning free. Axel: That all you got?! Bruno hits Axel in the head with a large handmade metal bat, knocking him out. Nanohopper reverts, him dropping free from Sayer’s magnetic trap. Aki whips a thorn tendril, wrapping around Yami’s right arm. He winces in pain as the thorns dig into his skin, as Aki pulls on it. Sayer: Nice work, Broder. Broder: Why, thank you, Supreme Leader Sayer. What should we do with them now? Sayer: We leave them here. Throw them in the dungeon with a few guards. While the rest of us, join in this battle to destroy the anti-hybrid groups once and for all! Characters * Yami * Joey (turned evil by end) * Serenity * Mahad * Crow * Axel Villains * Hunters ** Marik Ishtar ** Odion ** Umbra ** Greiger * Arcadia Movement ** Sayer ** Aki ** Bruno ** Weevil Underwood *** Basic Insect ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Bastion ** Tania ** Mai ** Espa Roba ** Mindy ** Broder Aliens Used * Snare-ye-oh * Ghost Dust * Nanohopper Trivia * Marik reveals his backstory, on how Ishizu became the Tomb Keeper instead of him, giving him resentment for hybrids. ** In the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, he hates the fact that he's a Tomb Keeper. * Joey becoming a pawn of Marik's is based on the same thing happening in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. * It's revealed that Ghost Dust can be pulled out of someone's head. * The Hunters and Enforcers are going to battle, with the Arcadia Movement now joining the fray. * It's revealed that Sayer can manipulate the Omnitrix to an extent. * Broder's appearance marks the beginning of the Ragnarok arc. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hunter Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc